Yuiitsu
Yuiitsu is a wandering ninja, constantly drifting form location to location, as he had for most of his life. He believes himself destine to be alone, so he remains, casting others out of his life. Though his past is lost within his memory, Yuiitsu believes one day he will uncover the mystery that is his life. Appearance Yuiitsu is notably larger than average, standing at 189.5 centimeters and weighing 87.5 kilograms. In addition, his muscular frame makes him appear slightly larger than he really is. Yuiitsu sports short grey hair, spiked to one side with several streaks of black. His eyes continue with the theme of dark colors, being an odd shade of dark green. Yuiitsu prefers to keep his attire simple, as he sees little point in developing a stylish attire that will likely be destroyed in battle. Yuiitsu often wears a simple dark red long sleeve undershirt, hugging tight to his muscular body, and a pair of black pants with a white six-sided shuriken, not unlike the shuriken he uses in battle, on the side of the right thigh. Yuiitsu wears a diferent style of shes than most ninja, preferring a pair of heavy boots to the open toed footwear that is commonly seen. The boots each weight roughly 18kg (40lbs), restricting Yuiitsu's speed to some degree. By removing his shoes and battling in his bare feet, Yuiitsu is significantly faster. Though this is Yuiitsu's most common attire, it is not the only set of cloths he owns. Yuiitsu often wears a black sleeveless shirt to bed, along with a pair of loose shorts and dark red night cap. On occasion, Yuiitsu will wear his standard daytime attire to bed, but this is almost always due to being in a cold environment. While traveling in a cold environment, Yuiitsu wears a black cloak that ends just above his knees. When expecting conflict, Yuiitsu will also wear his cloak, concealing a supply of shuriken inside the fabric. Yuiitsu occastionally likes to enjoy a swim, and will wear only his dark pants into the water. Yuiitsu rarely is ever in a situation that requires formal attire, but he still owns an expensive grey overcoat and black pants for such an occasion. Rather than carrying all of his extra clothing, Yuiitsu stores it all in a single sealing scroll. Not only does this drastically cut down on occupied space and weight, it also prevents his formal attire from being wrinkled in storage. Personality Yuiitsu is a rather laid back individual, always seeming tranquil outside of combat. He rarely gets worked up over anything, even when insulted. This trait causes him to primarily engage in combat as a means of self defense, rarely ever being the first to strike. Some of the few circumstances in which Yuiitsu may be the first to attack would be encountering someone he deems an enemy, and is likely to attack him, or if he encounters people endangering innocent lives. Even in these situations, Yuiitsu will not engage without probable cause. In combat, Yuiitsu maintains his calm facial expression, but his body language makes a drastic change. Yuiitsu gets restless, seemingly unable to stand still. This is consistent with his constant movements, attempting to strike from various angles and not giving his opponent a chance to breath. When Yuiitsu speaks during combat, it is a contrast from his fighting style, speaking calmly and clearly about his observations. This poker face makes it rather difficult to determine what Yuiitsu is thinking. Yuiitsu's calm personality masks a hidden anger. Yuiitsu can not explain this anger, but he can easily control it through expression of combat. This is why it is rare for Yuiitsu to leave his opponents alive. One thing that does however break Yuiitsu's calm demeanor is the treatment of others as less than one's self. Thinks like slavery and social classes anger Yuiitsu, conflicting with his belief that all people in this world are equal, and should be treated as such. Background Yuiitsu has no memory of his past. The farthest back he can remember is when he was 11 years of age, aimlessly wondering the world and surviving by any means necessary. Though he had no idea how, even by that age he had knowledge of powerful Ninjutsu techniques. Even by this young age, he possessed such techniques as Lariat and Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall. He has no knowledge of how he obtained these techniques, and until he was 14, could only remember how to utilize the techniques when his life was in danger. With time Yuiitsu gained more and more control over these powerful techniques, mastering them an even improving upon some. Yuiitsu even went as far as to combine some of the techniques, creating a new breed of powerful jutsu. Yuiitsu chose him name, literately translating to "Only One" to symbolize that he is and always has been alone. From the beginning of his memories, to his current life, he had acted as a loner, his alliances being brief and few even wanting anything to do with another common orphan child. Yuiitsu determined he was destine to be alone after a bizarre encounter with a cloaked figure when he was 15. He remembers nothing besides blacking out and waking up in the middle of a wooded trail. When he awoke, the only trace of the figure was a hand written note, reading "How you've grown." Though he made an attempt to track down the cloaked figure, he was unsuccessful, leaving the ordeal a complete mystery. Yuiitsu, having become a young adult and a shinobi of notable power, wanders the world aimlessly. He jumps from village to village, doing odd jobs for supplies and other necessities. Yuittsu often hires himself out as security for merchant caravans, getting hired more often than not simply because of his small fee. Sticking to small tasks such as this had kept Yuiitsu under the radar of most of the land's other prominent ninja. Not being affiliated with any major clan or organization is also a contributor to Yuiitsu's low notoriety. He prefers things being this way, being fond of his solitude. At the same time it has left Yuiitsu with lack of purpose, besides his simple urge to protect the innocent. Though he will never fully give up his solitude, Yuiitsu longs for a role that will allow him to truly make a difference and rid the world of an evil greater than petty thieves. Abilities Nintaijutsu Yuiitsu's main form of combat is a combination of Ninjutsu and Taijutsu (Nintaijutsu). Making use of his natural speed and strength, augmenting these abilities with his, and even using the individual Ninjutsu techniques in combinations, Yuiitsu can send countless increasingly creative and powerful attacks at his enemies. Yuiitsu can use all three of his nature types to augment his Taijutsu, even taking to using several at once to magnify the power of his attacks. Though most of his favorite attacks are limited to short range, he is capable is launching ranged attacks at opponents he can't bring in close. Most of Yuiitsu's combat revolving around this enhanced Taijutsu, but there is no denying his proficiency with Nintaijutsu. Lightning Release Though he primarily uses Lightning Release as one of the bases for his Nintaijutsu, Yuiitsu can be very effective with Lightning Release from a distance. By combining Lightning Nature chakra flow with his signature six-point shuriken, adding in his immense strength, Yuiitsu can cause extremely high levels of damage with a simple shuriken. Yuiitsu also knows several powerful Lightning Release maneuvers that can be used from a distance, the most notable being Lightning Release: False Darkness. Anyone that looks past Yuiitsu's capabilities with Lighting Release in combat is likely to be swiftly struck down by one of Yuiitsu's powerful attacks. Earth Release Though Earth Release is not Yuiitsu's most prominent Chakra Nature, Yuiitsu certainly makes great use of it. Yuiitsu is a avid user of the Earth Release: Hiding Like A Mole Technique, traveling in a subterranean fashion to sneak up on his enemies. Yuiitsu also used the technique to sense vibration in the ground, acting as a basic warning system. Yuiitsu can also use Earth Release as a large scale defense, using techniques such as Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall. Though his Steel Release provides his best defense, Steel Release is not capable of protecting allies, unlike Earth Release. Steel Release Yuiitsu may not know how he acquired this Kekkei Genkai, but that hasn't stopped him from using is extremely effectively. Using Steel Release to augment his body, Yuiitsu can make his body impervious to most forms of physical damage, amplify the power of his Nintaijutsu and create weapons that stem from his body in an instant. Though limited to close range, Steel Release makes Yuiitsu an incredibly deadly opponent in close quarters. Trivia Yuiitsu's moveset has many moves in common with A and Killer B of the main Naruto series. Yuiitsu's primary attire is based off of what the writer was wearing at the time. Yuiitsu's birthday is the day this page was created. Quotes "No matter how much we try convince ourselves otherwise, we are all humans. Flesh and blood, heart and soul, life and death."